vesterandfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Link
'''Link the Hyrulian '''is a major protagonist of Vester and Friends and the leading character of The Legend of Zelda series. Personality Link in the canon is usually silent and almost never speaks (except in the CDI games and the TV series). He is known to be a courageous fighter and powerful hero, which makes him the Mater Sword’s chosen one. In VAF, Link is rather very talkative, energetic, and is considered very annoying. He is also envious, whiny, and a bit selfish at times. He tries his best to be humorous and laughs at almost anything. Interests and Uninterests Link usually likes to annoy Mario by calling him a “fat Italian plumber”(which is pretty harsh and offensive), while Mario likes to think that Link is a rip-off to Peter Pan. The reason why Link hates being called Peter Pan is because PP is a Disney character, and Link despises Disney, especially on how much the company has changed.* Link's Embarrassing Commercial Link usually wants to be the center of attention. One example in this episode that he made a commercial, displaying himself which didn’t work because it was a low-budget commercial. Link's Movie Audition Link auditioned for a movie that Vester, Blue Yoshi, and Isabelle were making. He wanted to become the main character but Mario got the role and Link had to act as Peter Pan instead, which he got super angry about. VAF Plush Shorts - Volume 30 Link disguised himself as Spider-Man in hopes he can impress Deadpool, but he got kicked out because Deadpool is supposed to be the only Marvel character in VAF. VAF Plush Shorts - Volume 21 Link tried to leave the VAF channel by making his own one called Link&friendz, however the video was so bad that Link was reading his own script during the video’s performance. Link is the love interest of Princess Zelda, which will likely be canon in the actual Zelda games. However, they barley spend any time together, due to the fact that he‘s bothering his friends all the time. Link‘s favorite game is Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild(aka Legend of Zelda Breathing Edition). His favorite superhero is Spooderman and he likes using Minions toothpaste and Spiderman toothpaste. Trivia Link is the opposite of his canon self. Link resembles Toon Link from Wind Waker, Phanthom Hourglass, Four Swords, Tri-Force Heroes. *Link thinks that Disney buys too many companies, sequels, and live action remakes. This can be proved in Mickey's Devious Deal and in Total Drama Plush 2 - Episode 16. His critiques are very common amongst other fans. Link was the winner of the first season of Total Drama Plush. Link and Zelda are the only Legend of Zelda characters in Vester&Friends. Link was replaced with a newer Link plush because his shoes were being worn out, and ripped apart. Link was fourth place in Total Drama Plush 2. He got eliminated in Total Drama Plush 2 - Episode 18. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Plush Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Heroes Category:Youtubers Category:Gamers Category:Stupid Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Humans Category:Revived Characters Category:2014 Debuts Category:Character of the Week Category:Popular Pages Category:Hypocrites